Defeat of the Nightmare King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When the Nightmare King kidnaps Rachel and Sasha to harness their screams, Jocu and the Royal Tickle Family come second in to save the day!


**Another story done by guestsurprise and I! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha screamed as they were pulled literally from their beds and swirling through another realm!

"Where are we going?!" Rachel shouted!

"I don't know!" Sasha bellowed. All they knew was that they were heading for somewhere they didn't know!

Before they knew it, they tumbled to the ground and rolled through some dark, black grass. After a few seconds to regain their composure, both girls stood up. They expected to see Jocu and his brothers but instead they were surrounded by a black and dark realm, filled with horrible, ugly trees and rocks.

"Where are we?!"

"Jocu?! Jocu where are you?!"

"He's not here…" An old voice growled. Both girls spun around and saw this old and crinkly being behind them. He was tall and menacing and ugly!

"What on Earth?" Sasha yelled in shock.

"You are to come with me! The nightmare king wants to see you!"

"Nightmare king?!" They screamed, now running to a random tree for safety.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" He snarled, now reaching out to grab them making the girls scream.

In the distance, Jocu's ears perked up and he let out a low growl.

"He's got them!" He said, now standing.

"Who?!" Vivo asked.

"Sasha and Rachel! The Nightmare king has them! I just heard them cry out!"

"What?!" Jest said in disbelief.

"The nerve of that creep!" Blithe growled.

"Doesn't he know the people of Earth are under your protection Jocu?!" Amio asked, now his eyes glowing in anger.

"Oh yes. He knows that, but now he's gone and kidnapped some of the ones we have gotten close to." Jocu grinned maliciously, now bearing his razor sharp teeth and his eyes glowing.

"My my, I'm not feeling very thrilled right now," Jape chimed in, now smiling and bearing his teeth.

"I say we visit the nightmare king and get our young ones back," Jovi said, now pounding his fist on a nearby table and grinning evilly.

"Why not brothers?! I think we all need to show him just who is in control of this realm." Jocu laughed, now letting his angry and evil sounding laugh echo over the trees.

You see, when the tickle monster brothers were angry or feeling threatened, they smiled large and malicious smiles. This meant that the tickle torture the person would get would be FAR from enjoyable! They would be tickled terribly as a punishment!

Meanwhile, back at the castle….

"LET US GO!" Rachel snapped.

"YOU CREEPS! WHO ARE YOU?!" Sasha hissed.

"Allow me to introduce myself," A deep voice cooed. Both girls spun around and saw a large being walk out into the dark and dimly lit room they were chained in. He had them chained to some black, dirty pillars in his throne room.

"I am King Hydra, the nightmare king." He smiled, now walking out and showing them himself. He was tall and intimidating like Jocu. He had black skin and horns that curled up and yellow eyes that could pierce your soul.

"The Nightmare king?! This is crazy!" Sasha said angrily.

"No it is not. I needed some new servants you all will do perfectly." He smiled, now letting out a roar and making both girls scream. He licked his lips in pure happiness and ran his hands through their hair.

"Don't touch us!"

"Leave us alone!"

"Listen to their screams my subjects; doesn't it make you want more?!" Hydra laughed, now making his eyes glow and the girls screaming once more in despair.

"You can't keep us here!" Sasha demanded, now pulling hard at her chain.

"You'll never get away with this!" Rachel huffed at him.

"Oh but I already have. No one knows you're here and you both scare so easily. This will be quite fun!" He laughed, now bearing is teeth and salivating. Sasha fainted and Rachel screamed in terror. "YES! KEEP SCREAMING AND FEEDING ME!"

"Look at those humans scream!" One of the Nitians laughed.

"Let me have a turn!" One of the Nightmare King's sons asked.

"After me son! Remember, it was my idea to trap these young ones!" Hydra laughed, now running his hands more through their hair. He then knelt down and gave Sasha a bite on her neck, knowing it would shock her! Sasha's eyes popped open and she met the yellow and menacing eyes of Hydra. "You can't faint on me! The fun is just beginning!"

"W-Why did you bite me?!" She said angrily. "That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!" He grinned evilly. His bite was only to wake her up rather than the calm and soothing bite Jocu would give to revive his tickle patients. "Now that you're awake, I'll…."

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyydra," A deep voice sing songed through the room. Everyone spun around and saw Jocu leaning on a nearby pole. "Those two belong to me…"

"Jocu!" Sasha said in happiness!

"We're over here!" Rachel said, tears of joy filling her eyes!

"Get out of my castle Jocu!" Hydra hissed.

"Not without those two young ones. They are under my care." Jocu grinned, now walking forward, his green eyes glowing dangerously.

"I won't say it again! GET OUT!"

"And I won't say it again…give them to me…" Jocu replied in a whisper that made Sasha and Rachel shudder. They had never seen Jocu so angry or in such a protective mood.

"We will get him out for you master!" A Nitian said.

"Are you brave enough to try it?" Jocu said, now looking down on the smaller Nitian. The Nitian then yelped in terror as he was engulfed in Jocu's shadow AND the shadow of his six brothers! The Tickle Monster Princes had entered the Nightmare King's realm to rescue them!

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! You're no match for my Nitians!" Hydra roared. "GET THEM!"

The Nitians charged at the princes with ear-splitting battle cries.

Rache and Sasha feared for the brothers. Jocu looked at them with his reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright, girls. Just smile and be happy!" He snapped his fingers and an army of tickle knights joined their side and charged alongside their masters.

The sisters were shocked to see that the princes and the knights weren't using force to fight back the Nitians, they were tickling them!

With their feather swords, the knights stroked and tickled the knights, making their enemies roll with laughter. Then they exploded into clouds of black dust!

The princes used their tickle powers on the Nitians and made them laugh until they exploded too!

"What's happening to them?!" Rachel asked, bewildered.

"It looks like...laughter is the Nitians's weakness!" Sasha deduced. "Since Hydra uses screams to make himself stronger, laughter must make him and his power weak!"

Hydra flashed his eyes at Sasha. "Well, aren't we the smart one?" He snarled. "THEN I'LL JUST MAKE YOU GIRLS SCREAM AND I WILL BE ALL POWERFUL!"

Roaring like a crazed monster, Hydra lunged at the girls, they screamed in terror and Hydra felt his power returning.

Then suddenly, a flash of red tackled Hydra. It was Jocu!

"That's quite enough, Hydra..." the prince hissed.

Hydra just grinned. "It's too late, Jocu. Thanks to your friends, my power I said returning and-"

"And you need to shut up." a new voice said.

Hydra turned his head over and saw a knight in black armor and glowing red eyes. In his hand was a long, red feather sword!

"YOU!" Hydra bellowed.

"Yes, me." said the Rogue Knight. He turned his direction to the Jocklin sisters.

"Do your stuff!" said Jocu.

With the sharp end of his feather sword, the Rogue Knight cut the lower half of Rachel and Sasha's shirts and swiftly tickled their exposed stomachs with the soft side of his feather sword.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAT ARE YOU DOHOHOHOING?!" Rachel laughed.

"That's it! Keep laughing!" said the knight, not stopping the tickles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO TIHIHIHICKLES!" Sasha laughed loudly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of their laughter made the Nitians weaken, they staggered and couldn't put up a fight anymore! Then the Tickle Knights finished them off!

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Hydra wailed, he felt his strength draining.

"Yes! Your ticklish laughter is giving us the upper hand!" Jocu said. "Continue the tickle torture!"

The knight obeyed. "Tickle, tickle! Tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, cooooo!"

His teasing words made the feather sword glow. When it brushed against Rachel and Sasha's tickle spots, the tickling sensations grew as did their laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rachel and Sasha have never been tickled so badly in their lives. The feather's magic made the tickling more tickly on their worst spots.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hydra was depleted of all this strength thanks Rachel and Sasha's laughter.

"Oh, don't be sad." Jocu grinned. "I think you need a good _tickle_!"

Jocu used his two of his three tails and wiggled them into Hydra's armpits, his two arms tickled his sides, and his third tail right under his chin.

With no more fear to fuel him, Hydra was powerless against Jocu's tickle attack.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hydra laughed.

The Nightmare King's body cracked and exploded, he was nothing but dust.

"WE DID IT!" Jocu cried out.

"HUZZAAAAAAAAAAH!" The knights cheered.

"WE WON!" The Tickle Princes rejoiced. Their arch nemesis was defeated at last.

The Rogue Knight stopped tickling Rachel and Sasha. "We did it..." He untied the girls and swept them into his arms.

* * *

After bringing to the castle and took a much nap, Rachel and Sasha were introduced to the Rogue Knight.

"This knight used to work for Hydra?!" Rachel exclaimed.

Jocu nodded. "That's right. Hydra kidnapped on what of our Tickle Knights to make him an unstoppable warrior with his magic.

"It worked," said the knight. "But little did he know I still had a conscience. Tired of his evil ways, I fled Hydra's clutches. But I could not return to Jocu, but the Tickle King gave me this enchanted feather sword and I became the vigilante I a monster today."

Sasha sighed. "Well, that feather sure worked!" She let out an involuntary giggle. "My tummy is still tickly after that torture!"

"Mine too!" Rachel let out a laugh.

"I knew you girls were the key to stopping Hydra." Jocu said. "For him to kidnap the girls with the purest laughter makes him the biggest fool of all!"

"Huh? What do mean purest laughter?" Sasha asked.

"You see, girls. Laughter makes us stronger. And when we first tickled you both, we felt true joy and happiness shine from your laughter. We knew then and there you the ones to end Hydra."

"It's also why you girls are fun to tickle!" Vivo purred, rubbing against Sasha.

Sasha squeaked and giggled. "Heeheeheeheehee! Stahahahap!"

Seeing this, Jocu got an idea. "Y'know, this calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll honor our heroines..." Jocu wiggled his fingers. "With a royal tickling!"

Rachel and Sasha squealed when the tickle monsters came close to them.

Faster than the girls can blink, the princes pounced on them and tickled them silly with their tails, fur, fingers, and especially feathers.

The castle was filled with Rachel and Sasha's laughter. They were okay with being tickled this time.

After all, it was tickling that saved them and the world of their brave and loyal monster friends.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: How did I do on the rest, guestsurprise? Good? :)**


End file.
